<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cooking and Baking by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891910">Cooking and Baking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61'>Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#SPNAdventCalendar2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Christmas Cookies, Cookies, Cooking and Baking, Crack, Day 4, Fluff, M/M, SPNAdventCalendar2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is trying to surprise his family by making cookies in the middle of the night, but Dean discovers him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#SPNAdventCalendar2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cooking and Baking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry I keep being late with these.</p><p>Written for the #SPNAdventCalendar2020 on tumblr by @bend-me-shape-me. (Vanessa, thank you!)</p><p>Prompt: cooking and baking</p><p>(This one's longer than my others because I'm basically a professional baker)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thick, white pages of the brand-new book sitting on the metal counter in the middle of the bunker’s kitchen rustled as Castiel flipped through them. He thought he’d seen instructions for what he was doing somewhere near the front of the book. He was wearing one of Dean’s T-shirts, and had foolishly chosen a black <em>Metallica</em> shirt. It now had various white powders decorating it. Truly, it hadn’t been Castiel’s fault. How was he supposed to know that dry ingredients didn’t need to be whisked so vigorously? He’d never done this before.</p><p>What he was looking for now was what it meant to “cut the butter into the flour mixture.” Surely he would’ve seen Dean do it at some point?</p><p>He sighed, thinking maybe this had all been a bad idea. He just didn’t know how to do these kinds of things, even with the cookbook, it would seem.</p><p><em>You’re four-hundred million years old,</em> he chastised himself. <em>There’s no reason you can’t learn.</em></p><p>After finding the instructions he was looking for, he managed to painstakingly teach himself how to do what the recipe said. The eggs decided to be difficult. The shells kept getting in the mixture, and he’d had to hunt them down and remove them. Eggshells did <em>not</em> like being grabbed. Yolk was just such a strange substance, and as he continued with this task, he wondered why humans even liked eggs. Then again, humans liked a lot of strange things.</p><p>Dean walked in while Castiel was staring down at the bowl, poised to crack another egg. He’d been attempting to do this in the middle of the night so it would be a surprise for his family, but perhaps he’d been making too much noise.</p><p>Dean paused in the entryway closer to the bedrooms, and he stared at him.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked, voice gruff with sleep. But there was no mistaking the alertness beginning to light up in his eyes.</p><p>“Baking.”</p><p>Castiel raised the egg, ready to crack it on the side of the bowl, and Dean rushed over, hands outstretched.</p><p>“No, don’t!”</p><p>“Why not? This is how Sam does it.”</p><p>“And <em>that</em> is exactly why you <em>shouldn’t</em> do it. Now put the egg down before you hurt yourself.”</p><p>Castiel did as he said, and, intrigued, he watched Dean get a little bowl down from a shelf. Then he grabbed the egg, rinsing it in the sink as he explained, “Eggs are like fruit.” Castiel tilted his head at him. He was about to say that, no, they weren’t, because they didn’t grow on a plant, but Dean went on, “They can get all nasty stuff on them in the store, so you gotta rinse ‘em off.” He came back over to the counter with the clean egg, and the bowl, and then said, “This is how you do it.”</p><p>He cracked the egg in the smaller bowl.</p><p>“How come?” Castiel asked, seeing as the egg’s innards just ended up in the mix anyway.</p><p>“This way,” Dean explained, “you crack them one at a time, and you can pick the bits of shell out — if there are any — without having to go crazy with sticking your hands in the mix. Now, what’s next?”</p><p>“We need the vanilla extract.”</p><p>Dean leaned down, hands on his hips, peering at the book. He was sucking on his bottom lip in concentration, and he seemed so serious about it all. With the way his pants were twisted about wrong on his body from his sleep, and his hair a subtle mess, Cas couldn’t help staring. Dean Winchester was many things, and cute was definitely one of those things. He didn’t know if he could tell him that though.</p><p>“Did you preheat the oven to 375 degrees?” he asked.</p><p>Cas gave him a blank look. “What?”</p><p>Dean pointed at the first line of instructions. “Here. It says you’re supposed to preheat the oven.”</p><p>“I’ve never used the oven before.”</p><p>Instead of sighing or seeming tired and exasperated, Dean just led him over to it and showed him how it worked. He let Castiel then finish the work of setting the temperature and hitting start.</p><p>Dean guided Cas through the recipe, and in no time at all, they had gotten the sugar cookies in the oven. Cas crouched down to watch, wanting to see the neat circles of dough turn gold.</p><p>Dean whacked at him with a towel, and it gently slapped across his ass. Castiel straightened, turned, and glared.</p><p>Dean pointed a reprimanding finger at him, “Hey, don’t look at me like that. There’s still more work to do cookie boy.”</p><p>“Cookie boy?” Castiel asked with a laugh, going to embrace Dean from behind.</p><p>“It was either that or egg man,” Dean reasoned.</p><p>Cas shook his head, smiling in amusement.</p><p>Dean gently shoved himself out of his arms, and then set about gathering up various items and ingredients from the kitchen. He was so fast that Castiel twirled, and twirled again as he watched him. His boyfriend informed him, “We have to decorate them. So that means icing. I’m thinking we do a border icing, and then a flood icing.”</p><p>Castiel had questions about what those words meant, but he knew they’d be answered as they worked. Instead he asked, “Where did you learn all this?”</p><p>Dean glanced over his shoulder at him from where he was grabbing some kind of powdery sugar from a shelf. “Taught myself,” he answered.</p><p>Castiel grinned, showing his teeth.</p><p>“It’s very impressive.”</p><p>Dean shrugged and brought the last of the items over. “It’s just baking, sunshine.”</p><p>“Yes, but it’s creating something.”</p><p>“I mean, lots of people can create.”</p><p>Cas let out a sigh he felt in his entire body, and rolled his eyes so hard he ended up tilting his head with it. Dean was glancing at him now, pink lips parted slightly. It was hard to resist kissing him when he looked like that.</p><p>“Dean, just let me compliment you.”</p><p>Dean’s mouth snapped shut, and a blush filled in his cheeks, making his dusting of freckles pop out.</p><p>Then they set to work on the different icings, Dean explaining everything. The cookies apparently had to cool or else the icing would melt right off of them, and Dean got impatient, so he put them in the fridge once they were done. Even with the oven off now turned off, the kitchen was nice and toasty.</p><p>Soon, there were a few bowls of icing sitting before them, and in three different colors: white, red, and green.</p><p>“First step of decorating,” Dean began, before sharply cutting off, digging a few of his fingers into a bowl of green flood icing, and slapping them to Cas’ face.</p><p>Cas retaliated without a thought.</p><p>Soon, Cas had a spoon, and Dean a spatula, and they each had their respective bowls and were flinging icing at each other.</p><p>Dean slipped on some of his red icing he’d gotten on the floor, and Castiel reached out to help… consequently dropping his bowl. Dean landed first, on his back on the floor, howling with laughter, and then the bowl hit, and icing splattered on Cas.</p><p>Ignoring the icing, he rushed over, and knelt by Dean, feeling him over. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”</p><p>Dean just continued cackling, so Castiel took that as a good sign. He grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into a kiss that Castiel easily returned.</p><p>“You know, we have to make more icing now,” Cas pointed out.</p><p>Dean shrugged, pushed the upper part of his body up towards Cas, and leaned into him, tongue finding his face.</p><p>Cas flinched back in surprise, and Dean growled. “I want the icing on you, god damn it!”</p><p>Castiel just responded by wiping icing from Dean’s face and forcing his finger in his mouth.</p><p>“There. Icing.”</p><p>Castiel stood, and Dean started laughing again.</p><p>They laughed until suddenly, Sam was standing in the doorway, arms out in frustrated shock.</p><p>“What the hell is happening in here? You’re gonna wake Jack.”</p><p>Cas just glanced at Dean, and Dean did the same. They smiled, and immediately, they were moving. Dean grabbed the bowl of white border icing. Cas grabbed the spatula, and they shot a large glob of icing right at Sam. Apparently too tired for this, Sam left, grumbling and swearing. Castiel just sat, pulled Dean into his lap, and fed him what was left in the bowl.</p><p>“At least we did decorate something,” Castiel said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The kitchen.”</p><p>Dean leaned against him as he let out a hearty laugh. Cas held him, joining in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>